Altair
by 2U3ShiRo
Summary: Ini tentang aku dan sahabatku, Boboiboy, yang terpisah oleh jarak di bawah langit berbintang. #SummerTriangleTrilogy


**"Altair"**

**Boboiboy Fanfiction by 2U3ShiRo**

**Disclaimer : Boboiboy Monsta. **Apapun yang diselipkan di dalam fanfiksi ini bukan milik Niumi, hanya dipinjam untuk keperluan nulis.

**Warning(s) : **Salah genre (?), unnamed OC/Reader insert.

**#SummerTriangleTrilog****y**

.

.

* * *

Aku selalu menyukai aroma menyegarkan setelah air hujan membasahi permukaan ibukota Negeri Sakura, tempatku menuntut ilmu sekarang. Kubuka jendela kamar, mengizinkan angin malam mengantarkan wangi awal musim panas ke dalam, lalu duduk di sana. Sebelah tanganku memegang ponsel yang melekat di telinga, mendengarkan obrolan sahabat baikku dari seberang ponsel. Saat ini dia sedang berada di luar angkasa, menyelam di dalam lautan galaksi bersama kapal angkasa TAPOPS. Dulu waktu awal kenal sifatnya kalem dan sopan tapi lama-lama dia lebih banyak berbicara, terutama kepadaku. Mungkin kebiasaanku yang suka meracau menular padanya.

_"Kata Yaya hari ini Milky Way terlihat jelas, tapi aku enggak pernah lihat selama masih di Bumi. Ngomong-ngomong, di sana sudah malam, kan? Milky Waynya ada enggak?"_

Tuh kan, baru saja dibicarakan. Katanya kalau kita sedang membicarakan orang lain dan dia tiba-tiba ada, berarti orang itu akan berumur panjang. Harapanku sih, semoga hal itu beneran terjadi soalnya aku sayang banget padanya. Aku mendongak, menatap langit bertabur bintang. Ada semacam selendang sutra yang menyelimuti permukaan langit timur. Segera kujawab pertanyaan Boboiboy tadi.

"Ada, kok. Kelihatannya seperti tumpahan susu dari mangkuk sereal raksasa," kataku. "Kamu yakin itu bukan sereal susu Gopal yang terlempar keluar dari kapal angkasa TAPOPS?"

_"Enggak, lah!"_ Boboiboy tertawa dari seberang ponsel. _"Kalau ketahuan Laksamana Tarung, bisa-bisa sarapan Gopal berganti menjadi bongkahan asteroid. Tapi pasti bakal dia tukar jadi makanan lagi, sih."_

"Oh iya," aku menyelipkan rambut ke telinga lalu melanjutkan, "Kamu bilang belum pernah lihat Milky Way selama di Bumi, tapi sekarang kamu bisa lihat langsung di luar angkasa. Keren!"

_"Sebenarnya aku enggak tahu Milky Way itu dimana,"_ aku Boboiboy sambil meringis malu. _"Tunggu sebentar, ya!"_ Kedengarannya di sana, dia sedang berlari di dalam kapal angkasa lalu terdengar, _"Yaya! Milky Way itu dimana, sih?"_. Diteriakkan seolah enggak tahu malu.

Kali ini aku yang tertawa. Usianya sudah 14 tahun tapi sifat polosnya masih belum bisa hilang. Aku enggak bisa benci dengan anak polos seperti dia.

_"Aku sudah lihat, bagus banget, deh!"_ Boboiboy kembali berbicara dari seberang. _"Harusnya kamu ikut supaya bisa lihat juga, sekalian aku bisa tanya-tanya sama kamu. Capek kalau harus bertanya ke Yaya, dia galak banget."_

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Aku enggak bisa ikut. Aku kan, harus sekolah."

_"Iya juga, sih. Sayang sekali, ya?"_

Boboiboy terdiam, kurasa dia mulai kehabisan topik, padahal kami baru mengobrol beberapa menit. Entah mengapa, nada suaranya barusan terdengar enggak bersemangat. Akhir-akhir ini, dia selalu begitu di tengah-tengah pembicaraan saat aku menghubunginya.

"Boboiboy," panggilku.

_"I-iya?"_

"Kamu enggak apa-apa?" tanyaku khawatir.

Aku bisa merasakan nada suaranya bergetar di seberang ponsel. _"Aku kangen padamu."_

Kalimatnya singkat, sederhana, tapi berbekas di hati. Ah, kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang? Sudah genap 10 bulan kami enggak bertemu, hanya bisa bercengkerama lewat ponsel sesekali, bahkan dalam sebulan belum tentu dia bisa menghubungiku. Mendadak dadaku terasa hangat seolah ada air yang menggenang di sana. Tapi airnya mengalir membasahi pipiku sekarang. Aku tahu Boboiboy juga sedang menangis di sana, soalnya dia orang yang paling enggak bisa menahan rasa tangis. Buru-buru kuseka air mataku dengan lengan.

"Jangan menangis!" bentakku berusaha tegas, meskipun suaraku sepertinya terdengar parau. "Anak laki-laki enggak boleh menangis. Kamu pahlawan super Bumi, kan?"

_"Maaf,"_ katanya. Kurasa Boboiboy sedang menyeka air matanya, soalnya dari sana terdengar suara isakan. _"Aku enggak tahan lagi soalnya. Komandan bilang kami belum bisa pulang ke Bumi, padahal aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu."_

Dia cengeng sekali, aku jadi ingin memeluknya. Pelan-pelan, aku kembali berbicara, "Coba tatap langit di situ."

Boboiboy menghela napas. Aku enggak bisa lihat apa yang dia lakukan sekarang tapi aku yakin dia menuruti permintaanku.

_"Kalau menatap langit masing-masing seperti ini, angkasa jadi terlihat seperti samudra yang berkilau terang sekali. Cantik," _komentar Boboiboy.

"Kebetulan sekarang sudah mulai musim panas di sini, jadi bintang paling terang dari konstelasi Aquila, Cygnus, dan Lyra akan terlihat membentuk segitiga istimewa di langit."

_"Segitiga Musim Panas."_

"Iya," suaraku melembut. "Mereka akan bersinar terang sekali untuk memperhatikanmu, sama seperti aku. Jadi meskipun terpisah oleh jarak, kita masih bisa terhubung melalui langit."

Kudengar Boboiboy mulai tertawa. _"Bahasanya belepotan, enggak kayak kamu yang biasanya. Sok puitis!"_

"Aku berusaha menghiburmu, tahu!"

_"Tapi kurasa itu kedengaran manis, aku suka. Makasih ya,"_ kata Boboiboy. Aku bisa menebak kalau dia sedang tersenyum di sana jadi kuputuskan untuk ikut tersenyum. _"Jadi sekarang, aku boleh minta sesuatu, enggak?"_

"Kamu boleh minta apa saja."

_"Temani aku mengobrol sampai larut malam."_

"Baiklah."

Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku, menjatuhkan diri di kasur, lalu memeluk ponsel di dada. Boboiboy masih mengobrol dari seberang ponsel, menceritakan berbagai hal yang terjadi selama dia melayang-layang bersama kapal angkasa TAPOPS di luar sana.

Kalau menutup mata seperti sekarang, aku bisa merasakan dia ada disini. Berdua bersamaku di bawah langit bertabur bintang. Dalam pelukan angin malam musim panas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Halo semua~ ini fanfiksi pertamaku, jadi kuharap kalian suka. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa nama si 'aku' di dalam cerita ini, ya? Anggap saja itu nama kalian atau nama OC kalian, hehehe~ Silahkan beri kritik/saran, feedback kalian akan sangat kuhargai. Sampai jumpai di cerita lain**

**・ω・**

**#2U3ShiRo**


End file.
